


RIP to my youth

by Patrichie_2017



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Belch Huggins, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Henry Bowers, Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Patrick Hockststter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Boys Will Be Boys, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Beverly Marsh, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Greta Keene, Omega Richie Tozier, Omega Stanley Uris, Omega Victor Criss, Oscar "Butch" Bowers's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Issues, Richie Tozier Has Panic Attacks, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Crush, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Praise Kink, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, alpha Ben Hanscom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Richie Tozier and Henry Bowers had never really gotten along, however, when their school decides to become a boarding school, the two become roommates.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Greta Bowie | Gretta Keene/Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins, henrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	RIP to my youth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is based on the song

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BOY!? YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE HERE!" Butch screamed at Henry after he had refused to join the school's new dorm room program and had tried to hide the letter from his father. Unfortunately, Butch had received a call off of the school about it that morning after Henry had left for school.

Henry was curled up on the floor in the fetal position trying to protect all of his vital organs from Butch. He had been getting beaten for the past two hours, basically since as soon as Henry had come home from school. His shirt was torn in multiple places and his jeans were ruined at this point.

Before long Butch had left to go to work for the night. Henry waited on the ground for about ten minutes just in case his father had forgotten something and then proceeded to make himself some food before doing the dishes and going to bed. 

MEANWHILE AT THE TOZIER HOUSEHOLD 

Richie was sitting at the table picking at the food that his mother had made for him, not eating. "Rich? I've just read through the letter from the school. Are you sure you want to do this program? You don't have to do it if you don't want to, honey." His mom said in a concerned tone.

Richie just nodded his head. "Yeah, mom. I'm sure. I don't really mind either way. How bad can it really be?" He mumbled, still not eating his food. His mom just sighed and took all three plates out including Richie's. 

"We're going to call the school first thing tomorrow hun. We're going to tell them about your medication, ok?" Wentworth asked, humming and sipping at his beer "Since it's Saturday tomorrow, we're going to need you to pack then and on Sunday you're getting shown to your new dorms so that you can get to know your roommate." 

Richie nodded again, this time not saying anything. He just stood up and walked upstairs to his bedroom and took two of his sleeping pills before lying down and cuddling into his stuffed cat.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY HENRY'S MULLET 👀👀👉👈

Before long Sunday morning came. Henry was up and out of the door with his suitcase before Butch had even woken up for his 7 am morning shift at the police station. He had plans to chill with the gang until 10 am. They had all been forced into this shit as well. Henry couldn't believe his dad was forcing him to do this. Actually, yes. He could. His dad was an asshole. But Henry wasn't much better and he knew it. 

"Hey, dude? You don't look so good." Vic said to Henry, catching the attention of the rest of the gang. He put the back of his hand against Henry's forehead, feeling his temperature. "You don't feel too well either..." He mumbled before yanking his hand back as Henry moved to bite at it. 

"Don't fucking touch me. I'm fucking fine." Henry growled out, glaring at Vic, making him raise his hands in defence. All of the guys took a few steps back from him, nervously. 

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Patrick sneered, taking a step forward and getting in Henry's personal space. He leaned forward and inspected Henry's face before narrowly avoiding a swing at his own. 

"Get the fuck away from me, you goddamn psychopath. Go and fucking kill yourself. Ha. You probably get off on this shit, don't you? Me fucking telling you what to do. Creepy ass motherfucker." Henry spat at him, punctuating every sentence with a step forwards and a shove at Patrick's chest. By the end of his rant, Patrick was on his ass against a wall and Henry was hovering above him with a poisonous look on his face. He quickly stormed away towards the new dorms that were conjoined to the school. On his way inside to the lecture hall to get to the teachers, he ran into the losers. Literally. He and Richie both ended up on their asses. Richie scrambled up and Henry got up with far more grace and despite the fact that every fibre of his being was screaming at him to beat the shit out of the losers, he just walked inside, shoving past them. 

"Holy shit... Richie are you ok!?" Eddie yelled after Henry had stormed away inside. All of the losers rushed towards Richie at once. His balms were scratched up and bleeding, and his glasses had a crack in them. 

He nodded his head quickly, not wanting to worry them. "Dude, forget about me, why didn't bowers beat the shit out of us!?" Richie asked, clearly as shocked as the others were, yet for some reason, he was more vocal about it. It wasn't a secret to Richie that Henry was attractive. Hell, Richie would even go as far as to say he thought about Henry as most people thought about Greta Keane. Good for a fuck every now and then but too bland and lacking in the personality area for a real relationship. Not to mention Henry was a bully and an asshole. 

Eddie waved his hand in front of Richie's face. "Hello! Earth to Richie! What's going on in that pea brain of yours? Nevermind, knowing you it's probably something about my fucking mom. Let's go! The losers are already inside!" Eddie yelled, taking his hand and pulling him inside. If only Eddie realised how wrong he was.


End file.
